Astraphobia
by Silly Vessalius
Summary: Since childhood Yui always feared storms, but she always calmed down after seeing her father. However, he wasn't with her that night, and she was feeling more alone than ever. But a certain vampire has come to visit her, and he wouldn't tolerate such a stupid behavior.


Hello dear readers!

First of all I need to say one thing: english is not my first language and I'm not that good with grammar, so if you see any mistake, I'd be really glad if you pointed it, so I can fix it.

**Pairing:** Ayato/Yui

**Content:** Abuse, violence, mention to astraphobia

I guess that's all. Enjoy~!

**Edit (12/10/13): **Thank you for the reviews and favorites, guys! It made me really happy *u*

* * *

A lightning illuminated the whole room, and a thunder shook the windows. Yui was covered in two blankets, but was still trembling. Her hands gripped the pillows and embraced them. The storm outise were really noisy and she couldn't sleep.

Most people would find storms really relaxing, but to Yui seemed like the world was ending outside. The lightning could kill people and make everything becomes dark. In the rain everything was cold and the constant noise of drops colliding to the ground and the roof grew as time passes. Nothing was relaxing in the rain for Yui. She always had nightmares when it rains and nothing except her father could calm her down.

She was in fetal position on her bed, the eyes closed. The only thing louder than the rain was, perhaps her own heartbeat.

The sound of steps approaching made her freeze. Her door opened with a slam, and a raucous voice spoke:

"Aaah, damn noisy storm. It makes me mad and I can't sleep." Ayato complained. He pulled the blankets that were covering Yui and shoke her. "Oi, Breastless! Wake up. Take responsability."

"I wasn't sleeping," She replied, sitting erected in the bed, trying to get used to the lamp light. "What's wrong, Ayato-kun?" Her voice were wobbly, like she was about to cry. But her tone was firm, despite the bitter taste in her throat.

"What's wrong? This shitty rain is not helping me sleep at all. I'm in a bad mood and I'm thirsty. C'me here." He pulled Yui to sit on his lap. With no ceremony, his fangs penetrated her neck.

"Nf—" Yui grunted.

Ayato stopped in the middle of the third sip. "Oi, what's this? Your heart is beating really fast. Are you this frightened about giving your blood to my great self?"

Yui shook her head. "That's not it. It's just—I couldn't sleep because of the rain. I never liked thunderstorms and today is particularly a bad day to me. It's not Ayato-kun's fault. You can drink my blood if it makes you relaxed."

He growled. "What the hell? You're scared because of a stupid rain? What are you, an idiot?" He got up and got Yui in his arms, opening the door to the balcony. The rain washed them and blinded Yui.

She closed her eyes hardly and protested, shaking her body in Ayato's arms. "No, Ayato-kun! Please!" She begged. "It's cold here!"

"Shut up! Feel those goddamn raindrops and tell me if they hurt you." He yelled.

"They don't hurt me! But please, don't let me here. I hate it, I'm afraid, please, Ayato-kun!" She cried. Actual tears appeared in the corner of her pink eyes, but quick dissapeared with the violent rain.

"As if, stupid! Stop screaming." He held her chin and faced it to the sky. The sun was completely hidden behind the dark clouds. "Look at this. Do you see anyone dying here?"

"N-no..." She sniffed.

"That's right," She put her on her feet, but held her arms behind her back. He waited until a thunder makes its noise. "Did you heard that? Is the world cracking or ending?"

"I know it isn't but—"

"Shush," He put a finger in her mouth. He put her wet hair behind her ear and approached his lips to hers. "Now," He whispered, his mouth opening to bite her neck "This is the great Ayato-sama in his way to bite you. He will suck your blood until you die and get dry. This is the real danger. Do you understand?"

Yui nodded and whispered a yes with ragged breathing. Soon she was crying again. Audible sobs and tears falling from her face. _Ayato has just made it worse_, she thought. _Is him even_ _trying to make me feel better?_

Ayato embraced her and guided her to her bedroom again. He got her towel at the hatstand and covered her. She was trembling, so he closed the door to the balcony.

"Now you tell me, is the rain scary anymore?" He asked, his tone was serious.

For the first time in that day Yui looked at Ayato. His expression was familiar somehow. A mix of angst and annoyance. He was really expecting her to answer him. That made Yui rethink about what he did.

_He doesn't really know how to make someone feel better when they're scared. It's not that he was trying to make me fear him more, it's just his way to deal with the situation._

Yui shook her head with a warm smile on her face. "No, the rain doesn't scare me anymore. Neither does Ayato-kun."

He snorted. "Of course it doesn't scare you anymore. But about me, I guess you're a bit mistaken." He held her wrist and bit her, sucking her blood. Yui was quiet.

"This pain that I give you is the only thing that you have to fear." He stared at her, his eyes with a seductive but severe expression. He was really serious about that. "The great Ayato-sama is the only thing that you should fear. Did I make myself clear?"

Yui nodded, understanding the meaning behind those words.

"But what if I don't fear Ayato-kun?"

He laughed. "Don't be a fool. You do."

She smiled at him, touching his cheek with the back of her fingers.

"Ayato-kun, let's go downstairs, to the kitchen so I can drink milk and try to sleep again, it's okay for you?"

He shrugged. "Whatever. If you want to act like a baby, okay. Go drink your warm milk, stupid breastless."

Yui giggled and stood on. "Can you sleep again?"

"Hurry up and go already. I'll be sleeping here for the rest of the day." He ordered, making his way to her bed. "Don't make me wait."

Yui nodded and left the room to get back ten minutes later, with her teeth brushed.

"You're late." He was laying with his face turned to the wall.

"I'm sorry." She said while laying beside him. "I'll stay here now, okay?"

Ayato turned his body and embraced her, his chin on the top of her head. "That's right. Don't move and be quiet. Now I'm really tired."

Yui smiled. "Good night, Ayato-kun."


End file.
